


The Morning on the Dock

by Dreamersnirvana



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamersnirvana/pseuds/Dreamersnirvana
Summary: Tyrone has a feeling in his chest he can't quite place. The feeling takes him to a dock, where he sees a figure at the end. What he sees surprises him.





	The Morning on the Dock

**Author's Note:**

> *** This fic deals with issues such as suicide, please read at your own discretion! ***  
> Following/in canon AU with the events of Cloak and Dagger Season 1 Episode 4 "Call/Response"

Tyrone finished breakfast with his parents, walking out the door to head to school. As he began on his way, he felt a sudden tugging in his chest. 

Tyrone ignored the feeling at first, but it grew more intense. He needed to go back to the house. 

Tyrone waited until his dad left, sneaking in like he had done with Evita and going quietly up the stairs. He entered his room and looked around, unsure what to do next. The tugging in his chest hadn’t subsided. 

Tyrone was about to leave when he felt an urge in his hand. He looked down, allowing his body to relax, and felt a release as the black wisp began to wrap around his hand. 

Tyrone studied his hand for a moment. The black wisp began to move toward his bed and interact with his dark sheets. Tyrone stepped forward and sat down, instinctively pulling the sheets up to cover his shoulders. 

The feeling in his chest strengthened, and encouraged by this, Tyrone pulled the sheet over his head. Tyrone recognized the flutter of movement in the fabric and knew he had transported somewhere. 

Tyrone uncovered his head, squinting at the morning light. He was sitting on a dock. 

Tyrone saw a lone figure in the distance. He stood up, letting the sheets fall completely. Tyrone looked over his shoulder, considering walking back to land and making his way to school. But the feeling in his chest pulsed when he looked back at the figure. 

The person at the end of the dock removed a bag from their back and Tyrone saw the sunlight catch the fair hair falling from the the nape of their neck. It was Tandy. 

Tyrone’s body flushed, memories of their heated conversation racing through their mind. He shook his head, turning around. 

“No, I’m not doing this.” He said to no one in particular, mostly directed at whatever brought him here, and walked back up the dock. 

The feeling in Tyrone’s chest suddenly seemed to weigh like a stone. Tyrone struggled to continue walking as if he were being pulled from behind with a rope that encompassed his whole body. 

The sweat began to make Tyrone’s long sleeve shirt stick to his skin, his breathing became labored. Finally, he stopped. The force pulling him backward didn’t let up and with a huff he turned around. 

Tandy stood atop one of the polls. She seemed to be doing something with her hands. 

Tyrone watched as she suddenly propelled herself forward, shock jolting through his body as he realized a chain bound her feet. 

“Tandy!” Tyrone yelled, running forward. It was taking too long. 

Tyrone slipped on the sheet he had forgotten, regaining his balance a second later. 

Tyrone made it to the end of the dock and leaned over the rail. He couldn’t see any bubbles from where she had jumped. 

Tyrone’s heart hammered in his chest as he began to take off his sweater. Quickly toeing off his shoes, Tyrone climbed the pole. 

Just as he was about to dive in he noticed a white light. A moment later it grew brighter and a pale hand shot forth from the water. 

Tandy’s head popped up a moment later as she gasped for air. She looked at the glowing object in her hand, her expression unreadable. 

Tyrone let out his breath, his chest sinking in relief. The tugging feeling subsided completely. 

Tandy, as if sensing him, looked up. 

“Tyrone?” 

“Tandy, what were you thinking?” Tyrone replied, ignoring the question in her voice. 

Tandy’s face turned sour at his chiding, making her way to the docks side.

Tyrone went over to meet her. He offered an arm, leaning over the side for her to reach. 

Tandy looked from Tyrone’s hand to his face, scoffing as she shoved it aside to haul herself up. 

“So you care now, huh?” Tandy said disdainfully, pulling her hair out of the bun and swinging her hair to the side. 

“Tandy, I...I shouldn’t have said that.” Tyrone looked down at the water as he spoke. 

“What are you talking about? I finally did it. Isn’t that what you said I should do?” Tandy’s voice spit venom as she squeezed the water out of her hair. “If I didn’t have--whatever this thing is--I would’ve been able to finish it, too.” 

Tyrone sighed, a pit forming in his stomach. 

“Tandy, I was wrong. I was angry, thinking about how Billy never wanted to die and then he was shot. And you,” Tyrone gestured to her, Tandy looked up expressionless, “you wanted to throw away the life you have. It’s a cruel irony, really.” 

Tandy said nothing, bending over slightly to wring out her shirt. 

“But that didn’t mean I should have said that. I’m sorry.” Tyrone finished.

Tandy sniffed, standing up and brushing the hair out of her face. 

“You’re right. You shouldn’t have.” Tandy turned and walked away with shoes sloshing, going over to where their things lay abandoned. 

Tandy grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

“I was wrong, too.” Tandy said as Tyrone made his way over to grab his own things. 

Tyrone looked at her but she was avoiding his eyes. 

“Just because I don’t see you that way doesn’t mean the world doesn’t.” Tandy looked at him and bit her lip and somehow Tyrone knew that was the closest she’d get to saying ‘I’m sorry’. 

Tyrone nodded. He slipped on his sweater and shoes. Tandy looked out over the water. 

“I thought maybe I could turn back time. Die, out there, like I should’ve...with my dad.” 

Tyrone followed her gaze out over the water. 

“But you reached out and saved me.” Tandy continued, looking at Tyrone, “And here you are again, ready to reach out.” 

“Well, that wasn’t all me.” Tyrone gave a small smile, “This ‘whatever it is’ brought me here. I think it knew.” 

Tandy studied him for a moment before looking back over the water. 

“Mine wouldn’t let me die. What is this Tyrone? What’s happening to us?” 

“I don’t know. I just know you’re the only one I can talk to about it.” 

Tandy looked back at Tyrone, reflecting the feeling of his words in her eyes. 

“Let’s find the answers together then, shall we?” 

Tyrone nodded. 

“I’d shake on it, but the last time we touched I was flung halfway across a church.” Tandy’s voice cracked humorously and Tyrone stifled a laugh with a smile. 

They started on their way back up the dock. 

“So what’re you going to do next?” Tyrone asked. 

“Oh, you mean after my failed suicide attempt? I feel like I need to take a nap.” 

Tyrone didn’t laugh, glancing at her in concern. 

Tandy caught his glance. 

“I’m fine--or well, I will be. I won’t try again...I think.” Tandy shrugged, the honesty making Tyrone’s stomach flip. With anger or worry, he wasn’t sure. 

“No, I think I’m going to continue the investigation my mom’s dead boyfriend started.” Tandy said casually. 

Tyrone blinked, looking at her for an explanation as he grabbed his sheet. Tandy raised an eyebrow at it. 

“It’s how I got here,” Tyrone said dismissively, “‘dead boyfriend’?” He repeated. 

Tandy shrugged again but Tyrone could see the ghost of a memory fluttering behind her eyes. 

“They shot him. They didn’t know I was there, but I saw the whole thing. He was onto something and they killed him for it. Just like they killed my dad.” 

Tyrone let that sink in for a moment. 

“And you want to keep investigating? They’ll come after you, too.” 

Tandy looked over at Tyrone. 

“Suicide by cop. Suicide by Roxxon. I don’t see a difference.” 

Tyrone opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it. The familiar feeling of revenge clawed at his own mind. 

“I understand.” Tyrone said. 

“I know you do. That’s why I’m telling you.” Tandy replied. 

They reached the end of the dock and stood silently. Tyrone looked at Tandy, catching her eye. 

“Don’t you have to get to school, sway?” 

Tyrone bit his tongue at the word usage, but Tandy didn’t seem hostile. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Is that going to help you?” Tandy looked at the sheet.

“No, I don’t think so.” Tyrone laughed slightly, “It doesn’t seem to work like that.” 

“Tell me about it.” Tandy said, already starting on her way. 

“Well, good luck with your walk, sway!” She called, already putting distance between them. 

“You too.” Tyrone called back.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Tumblr Blog: TandyAndTy


End file.
